Miss Trash-chute and Her Wingman
by Recklessnesspersonified
Summary: Caroline and Klaus are neighbors who got off on the wrong foot but Klaus needs her help so he offers to help her woo her crush Enzo in exchange for a favor. However the wingman Klaus soon develops feelings for her and she for him. will they give in or let go?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N :**_

Hi Guys I'm here with a new story…. It's gonna be a three or four part fic. Okay so this one is romcom-ish. It's inspired from the Ugly Truth. And is my version of it.

 _ **DISCLAIMER :**_ I don't own the characters and anything about TVD.

So this one goes out to my lovely friend Rachel (themikealsoncupcake), Jess (Jesskatethings) on tumblr. You guys make my life so happy and better. I have no words, love you so much..

Fawn (klaus-liltle-black-rose) on tumblr thank you for your initial nugde , I'm so grateful :*, love you.

also to new friend Maria (klarocult) on twitter,,, Hi i hope you like this and welcome to the fandom :))

 **MISS TRASH-CHUTE AND HER WINGMAN**

 **PART 1**

Life was taking a cruel revenge from her. Caroline Forbes who had just a few weeks ago had started thinking that life had ultimately decided to forego of its vendetta against her, when she had gotten a promotion as a main columnist in one of the most esteemed fashion magazines "Rave", was now convinced otherwise. Everything in this universe hated her she thought as she made a grab for her new sunglasses when they fell down the trash chute and she got stuck. She tried to wriggle out but her jersey had gotten caught in the corner. Frustrated she sighed, "Ughhh. I hate my life."

She was still glued to the trash-chute when a deep throaty voice in a drop dead swoon worthy British accent called out, " Well it's really a shame someone would want to throw away a gorgeous butt like this."

The universe was definitely a bitch. Because for the last ten minutes she had been trying to wriggle free and she hadn't been successful and now when someone had witnessed her in a compromising position she was finally able to get out. She fell out with a squeak and an undignified thump and he helped her up. She pushed him away and said, " What did you just say?"

The British hunk with lightning blue eyes smirked at her. Her heart did an annoying flip inside her chest when his dimples flashed out.

:::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Klaus Mikealson had moved into the new building a week ago. His move to a new city had been a conscious decision on his part and a desperate attempt to escape his past.

Of Course it helped that his company where he worked part time as an art consultant had been astonishingly fine with his decision. So life all in all was looking not too shabby for him. His new apartment was very spacious and with his minimalistic approach he had plenty of room for his art work.

Being an artist and that too a moody and broody one at times cost him relationships and favorable jobs but it wasn't such this time around.

This time he had a well paid job with flexible hours and a friend who was a girl and with lots of benefits. Hence he was, for the first time in his life satisfied, he thought with a genuine smile that was not much a frequent feature of his face, considering his awful past.

But he won't dwell on any of it he grabbed the bag of trash that was pretty heavy after a week's worth of dirt and trash which he had decided to clean an hour ago.

He walked to the building's trash chute and was delightfully amused to find a very cute and shapely butt stuck in the trash chute.

He couldn't help himself and remarked, " Well it's really a shame someone would want to throw away a gorgeous butt like this."

At that moment the woman fell from the chute with a scream and he helped her up.

She pushed him away and he was faced with a ravishing blonde with aquamarine eyes and a very miffed expression on her face. He found her utterly fascinating, her blonde curls framing her face and her pink lips curled up in a semi-pout. With a haughty yet enchanting lift of her brow she asked, "What did you just say?"

"Nothing love. I was just admiring the view." he said and dumped his trash bag in the chute.

The way he said it made her want to punch him in his perfectly handsome face and even then her heart was doing somersaults.

"Admiring the…..who the hell are you?"

"I'm Niklaus Mikealson. I just moved across the hall from you. And you are ?" Before she could say anything else he was holding her hand and was kissing her knuckles.

He grabbed her hand because he knew it would irritate her even more. It did and he felt like laughing.

She snatched her hand away and almost growled, "No one of any interest to you. Mr Mikealson."

"I doubt that. In fact I think you're very interesting Miss trash chute."

"Did you just call me trash chute? How dare you? You're rude."

"Well I wouldn't call you that if I knew your name."

He moved closer and she moved back.

She smiled sweetly at him, "How convenient and rude of you."

"I'd say it's rude of you to call me rude just because I asked your name after you accused me of being rude when I didn't call you by name."

"Mr Mikealson. I'd …"

She was about to launch in a very satisfying tirade when they were interrupted by another British voice this one much more nicer and less… rude.

"Hey….." he said seeming to struggle with her name as he looked at Caroline, "Caroline. Hey Enzo how are you?" she rushed on.

It was her handsome neighbor Lorenzo who had moved down the hall from her six months ago. For these last exciting and tormenting six months she'd had a massive crush on him which had only intensified when she had found out that he was a surgeon and did a lot of charity work for the less fortunate. And though she was privy to every little tidbit about the man of her fantasies he was hardly aware of Caroline's existence.

Caroline fluffed her hair and gave a pretty smile as she made room for him to throw away his trash bag. She and that intensely Niklaus Mikealson were standing facing each other in front of the trash chute.

Enzo dumped his trash gave her one of his courteous smiles and replied, "Ah yes Caroline. I'm good. How are you?"

"Me? I'm … I'm .. you know .. me." she fumbled and he gave her an absent smile again and bid her goodbye. He just gave a cursory what's up nod to Klaus and left.

As soon as Enzo left she made a frustrated sound.

Klaus saw her fluff her hair and bestow that fetching smile on that weirdo down the hall and felt a pang of jealousy like thing which was absolutely ridiculous since he didn't do jealousy and he didn't even know the perky blonde. He rolled his eyes and stated, " You're into that? Oh sorry I forgot you're into trash."

She was really getting pissed off right now. " Again it's nothing of your interest or business. And for your information I am into nice generous guys who aren't rude and call women with insulting names. But clearly it's something above you. Anyway it was absolutely unfortunate to meet you. Goodbye Mr Mikealson." Caroline ranted obviously feeling enraged enough to say those words to him.

Normally she wouldn't even have dreamt about being so nasty to anyone because she was never so confident but somehow that irritable handsome British Mikealson brought out the worst in her.

She hastily turned away before he could utter another word out of that mouth of his. He laughed when she turned away and she wished she had her trash bag in her hand which she could throw at him.

;;;,,;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

At night when Caroline finally changed into her comfy pjs and a top. She shook off the thoughts of her new vexatious neighbor which had plagued her all day. He was really an inconsiderate and egoistic ass she thought again and chided herself to stop as she pulled back her covers and lay down. With a shrugging movement of her shoulders and a smile she mentally rid herself of that crass man Mikealson's encounter with her. This was her dreamy-time as she liked to call it.

This was the time when she would let go of all her problems and let her romantic cheesy heart weave fancy dreams of her neighbor down the hall, Enzo she cooed her name in her head and closed her eyes.

His smile flashed in front of her face and she purred like a satisfied cat.

After a few minutes she was in her dreamland. Wearing a blue lace gown with a tiara on her head she waited in her tower for her prince to rescue her. A pair of hooves sounded and the horse neighed. She ran to the wooden door which was locked from outside. With a huge smile and her chest hyperventilating she stood patiently when a moment later just like always her handsome prince Enzo dressed in a traditional suit kicked the door open. He brought out his sword with one hand and with the other pulled her flush against him and said, "Worry not O fair maiden thy suitor is here to rescue thou."

She gave a dramatic sigh and replied , "Oh my Lord how shall I repay thou."

"With a true love's first kiss." he said and then picked her up bridal style his sword back in its sheath.

He carried her out down the stairs and just when he was about to lift her on his horse. Her gown got stuck somewhere and got ripped all the way down in the middle from front. She looked down and could see her knickers. Just then she heard that exasperating familiar laughter. She turned around and saw Klaus Mikealson was leaning against a tree and chewing on an apple. Laughing at her he remarked, "Nice knickers princess."

With a scream that was a Noooooooo she woke up.

:::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

(Meanwhile)

Across the hall another soul was haunted by his dreams. But his dreams weren't romantic or about his life's aspirations they were his nightmares.

The incident of his past, the calamitous event that followed him like a ghost, tormented him more than any physical torture but he was helpless. He was bound and shackled. He could do nothing when the night terrors took over. Just lie there and bear the anguish, subconsciously thinking he deserved every bit of it.

The dark was pitch black, the sirens, the noises and flashes of lights pained him. His legs and arms thrashed. His breath felt choked. The air in his lungs turning to ice and his heart ached as if a giant mountain had been weighing him down. He fought it but what was he fighting he didn't know. He struggled to breathe air, clawing his way out of the nightmare that was suffocating the life out of his body. With a loud gasp he woke up. His breathing was labored, his heartbeat was rabbiting Klaus reached for water on his night stand. Still out of breath he took sips of water and felt his body was drenched in sweat.

He put the glass on the night stand and saw it was 4 am. Getting out of bed still affected by his nightmare he headed for the shower wanting to get rid of the clammy, dirty feeling and wondered when would he be able to wash away his guilt too.

;;;;;,,,;&&,,,,&&&

"Mr Lockwood honestly I've never heard of this kind of condition before." Klaus hooked his hands in his jeans pocket. His wavy blonde hair a little unruly and his white henley stretched taut over his muscular chest. The antique necklaces around his neck further imparted him a look of a tortured artist, which he definitely was, Richard Lockwood guessed.

To Klaus's query he replied, "I know but we have this unique rule. If after your inhabiting here for a month any two of your neighbors give you a good reference than we confirm the legalities of the lease otherwise we give you a month's notice to leave."

"But Mr Lockwood…..." Klaus got up from the chair in the guy's home office.

"Mr Mikealson we had informed your agent of this stipulation beforehand. Please don't make this difficult."

"Fine." Klaus gave in thinking he needed to have words with that imbecile who had shown him this apartment and had not informed him of this clause.

"Good. Now you only have to get a good reference from Miss Young who lives next door to you and Miss Forbes who lives across from you."

"Damn it." Klaus muttered when Caroline's name came up. He hadn't gotten on the right foot with the stunning Miss Forbes. He should definitely kiss his chances of having to live here good bye.

"Is it compulsory that i have to get a good review from these two. I mean can I get someone else to do it?" he asked a little desperately.

"Of course. Those two are your immediate neighbors. If there is a prob.."

"No no Mr Lockwood it isn't. I'm a cordial guy, perfect neighbor. It won't be a problem at all." he shook hands with Mr Lockwood and left cursing his bad luck. Why did he have to think that this time would be different and jinx it? Klaus sighed and closed the door to his landlord's office.

;;;;,;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Caroline was having a good day. Her article was coming along nicely and she hadn't thought about her humiliating meeting with Klaus Mikealson and her dream last night. Well at least not until now.

Her bell rang and with mirth in her step she went to answer the door. Her cheerful hello got lodged in her throat when she saw who it was.

"Hell.." she said and Klaus knew he was right, this was definitely going to be tougher than he thought. The woman had practically greeted her with "hell", but he couldn't resist provoking her because he loved when she got that fire in her eyes and her tone turned all prim.

"I believe it's hello. If I'm not wrong, love?"

"What do you want Mr Mikealson? " In her mind she kept chanting don't get mad, don't get mad, don't get mad because you don't want to give that rodent the satisfaction and jump on his high horse thinking he could easily get you riled up.

"Me. I came to inquire about your health Miss Forbes. I'm just being a good neighbor."

"Good neighbor my ass." then after a small pause added, "Weren't you impolite enough yesterday?" she spat and he laughed. Fine there it was she wasn't strong enough to be nice to an ill mannered brute like him she thought.

"Okay. You caught me. I have a favor to ask." then he took a peek inside, "But first please let me in."

She blocked his view, "No! And whatever…"

"Look please I'll apologize for my behavior yesterday although I still think you misunderstood me and I should not apologize but I will."

"Wow such a well worded apology. I'm in tears." she sassed and he laughed again. He just couldn't believe he had come across such a woman that had managed to make him laugh more than he ever had before, just by getting pissed off at him.

She looked like she about to hit him with something so he schooled his expression and said, "I'm genuinely sorry."

"Hhhhh. What do you want?" she backed away and he entered her living room slash tv lounge slash kitchen which was situated in one corner. There were two doors one on each side of the living room which he guessed led to bedrooms.

"I need you to write me a good reference letter."

"Ohhh. For leasing the apartment Mr Lockwood wants _me_ to give you a good recommendation? I'm sorry but I'm only going to tell the truth. Honestly you are not very…..user friendly." referring to him as a thing rather than a person with a haughty wave of her hand. She was really getting good at witty and confident comebacks she thought to herself.

"How do you know? You haven't even used me love." he winked at her.

It peeved her she grabbed his arm and started shoving him out, "That's it leave. You are disgusting."

"Okay.. I'm sorry. Hey I can help you get that guy you were making moony faces at yesterday." he hurriedly said as she pushing him out of her apartment.

She stopped near her door, " What? You think I can't get a guy like him?"

"You can if I help you. Come on give me a good reference and trust me by the end of the month he'll be your personal whipping boy." he answered.

"You're dis-gus-ting."

"Okay how long have you had a crush on on him? Five months? A year?"

"For your information. He's been here just for six months and I was busy with my job and wri…"

"Yeah yeah. I get it." Klaus then moved to her bedroom.

"Hey where do you think you are going?" she rushed after him. He was already rummaging through her closet. He took out a white top ripped it in the middle of her neckline and threw it at her.

For a moment she was so stunned that she didn't move. Then she caught the top and asked, "Get out of my room and what are you doing with my clothes?"

He looked back once, "Do you have any shorts?"

"Yeah third drawer. Why am I telling you this?" she went to him tried to budge him but it was futile. He then handed her, her denim shorts and stated, "Wear this."

"No! And get out." she snatched the denim out of his hands.

"Look. This is the time that he goes for gyming daily right? I know because I've seen him at the gym across the road a few times. Trust me. I'm a guy I know what guys want and how they think."

She stared at him for a few minutes. "I can not believe I'm taking advice from you." she sighed.

"Good now go wear this with the top I redesigned for you." he smiled.

"Redesign? You moron you ruined my favorite top."

"Really that's your favorite top?" his eyebrows drew together.

"Well third favorite. And you didn't have to rip it's neckline."

"It was imperative for this mission Miss Trash-chute."

"It's Caroline." she bit out.

"Oh thank you for telling me your name."

It was childish but she smacked him.

"What? Now wear it. He'll be out in the hall in a minute."

"Fine." then she gestured for him to go out of the bedroom and he quipped, "Oh come on love there is no need to be modest in front of me I don't judge."

She pushed him out and muttered, "Ass."

Then mumbling about damn British dimpled jerks with obnoxious behavior and crude personalities she put on the top and the shorts. Her red bra stood out like a red flashlight beneath her white top. The neckline was almost ripped all the way down to her abdomen well she was exaggerating a little but the lace on the cups of her bra were very distinctly visible. She had a feeling that her boobs would definitely pop out if she sneezed or coughed. Her long shapely legs were bare and the shorts hardly covered her ass. When was the last time had she worn this pair of shorts she racked her brain but came up clueless.

It was too much revealing for her taste and she felt a little self conscious wearing it. Gingerly she unlocked her bedroom door and went out.

"So your idea of making me get the guy is to look like a hooker?"

She came out wearing the shortest pair of shorts she owned. A white top with a cleavage that made man grateful to god for blessing humans with it and her hair in a ponytail and Klaus felt as if all of his brain cells just got fried.

All his thoughts dropped to his crotch area and he was instantly reminded that he hadn't had sex in a long time, yes last saturday felt like it had been centuries ago.

He knew he would start drooling any minute so he cleared his throat and muttered," You'll do."

He then caught her hand and took her in front of the mirror and let her hair down. His hands were in her hair near her neck. She was looking at him in the mirror and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Standing behind her with her back flush against his chest he could feel the texture of her soft body.

It was somewhat erotic as he played with correction fluffed her hair. His fingers of their own volition caressed side of her neck and her breath hitched. The gentle rise and fall of her breasts was so pure and arousing. Her eyes flickered once with recognition of the desire that was mirrored in his own gaze. She pushed back immediately and asked, "Now what?"

"Come with me. Have faith." he grasped her hand and opening her apartment door stood with her back against the doorframe and pulled her to him so her front was plastered against his hard chest.

Gazing into her eyes deeply he pulled her thigh up and hooked her left leg around his own. His hands grazed her thigh, her soft skin going gooey under his calloused hands. His hand cupped one side of her thigh and ran his thumb back and forth. "He is coming. Now laugh like I told you the joke of the century." his voice felt a little raspy.

She felt a combination of weird stimulating emotions course through her. His eyes were such a different sort of blue she had never seen this shade of blue before.

Klaus was losing his control, the surroundings around him were fading, he was only mindful to her soft lithe body in his arms.

Enzo was about to walk past them but then he stopped.

Klaus murmured, "Call him Jason."

Caroline jolted back to reality she pulled away and Klaus let go. He nudged her lightly and she chimed, "Hi Jason."

Enzo felt a little annoyed that she had called him by some other guys name. "Caroline I'm Enzo." Caroline had to think fast so she made an apologetic face and said, "Oh yeah right where is my brain?" she thumped her forehead and waved her hand at him.

Klaus tucked an arm around her side and kissed her neck, "Who is Jason? Baby."

"Ah no one. Just a _friend_ from work."

Enzo then smiled uncomfortably, "Bye Caroline have a nice day." and to Klaus he added, "You too….."

"Klaus."

"Klaus." Enzo repeated and with one last glance at Caroline while Klaus kept kissing her neck Enzo left.

Once Enzo was out of view she pushed Klaus away. "You moron he probably thinks I'm a slut. Jason? Who's Jason?"

"He is a guy who works with you baby. You're forgetting." Klaus smirked.

"Ughhhh. It's the most stupid plan ever. Go away and I'm done. I'll give you a recommendation based on what I think of you. Good bye." then she slammed the door in his face.

Perfect that Klaus-ass had just turned her happy day into a crappy one.

Klaus sighed at the closed door once and then walked away thinking was it too soon to start packing his bags.

::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Her office phone rang when Caroline was furiously typing away at the keyboard. She picked up the receiver and almost yelled, "What?"

"Hi Caroline. This is Enzo." he answered.

"En….Enzo?" Caroline was truly dumbfounded.

He thought she had forgotten about him so he proceeded to remind her, "Yeah your neighbor down the hall. We met yesterday when you were with that Klaus guy."

"Yeah.. yeah .. of course. You called me?" she couldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry I took liberty and asked Mr Lockwood for your office number. Is it a bad time?"

"No.. no..no.. It's not." she breathed heavily feeling nervous.

He mistook it for her being with someone, "Is there….. someone with you?"

She laughed, "No. Could you wait?"

"Sure."

Enzo was calling her she didn't know what to do so she dialed Klaus's apartment phone number from her mobile, which Mr Lockwood had given her this morning as an emergency contact. At that time she had snickered at the idea of calling Klaus in case of an emergency but right now universe was like "You thought so."

He picked it up on the second ring, "Hello."

"Klaus. It's Caroline. Enzo just called me what should I do?"

"What did you say to him?"

"Nothing I just breathed into the phone like an asthmatic having an attack and asked him to hold on."

"Well good. He must be thinking you're being a dirty secretary." she could see him smirking in her mind.

"What? I'm not a secretary. Help he is on hold."

"For how long?"

"Twenty seconds."

"Good. Make him wait ten more seconds."

"And then?"

"Hang up."

"What I am not hanging up."

"Hey hang up and don't worry he'll call again."

"What if he doesn't?"

"He will."

She glanced at the phone it had been thirty five seconds now. She blessed herself and hung up the phone.

After ten seconds he called again.

"Oh my god. You're diabolically intuitive he is calling again."

"Pick it up. And call him by my name and say it like you're in love with me." Klaus suggested.

"Hi. Klaus?" she chirped into the receiver of the her office phone held against her right ear while her mobile was against her left ear.

"Ah. No. It's Enzo."

"Enzo?"

"Ask him why he is calling?" Klaus remarked.

"Why are you calling?"

"I was wondering if maybe I could take you out sometime." Enzo replied.

"You want to take me out." she repeated for Klaus's benefit and he stated, "Just say Hm. A very noncommittal off the hand Hmm."

"Hmm."

Enzo felt a little frustrated. He hadn't thought Caroline was one of the difficult ones."So how does this Friday sound?"

"This Friday?"she repeated again.

"Tell him you're busy this weekend. But maybe next weekend on Saturday." Klaus responded from the other end.

"But I don't wanna plus he is a doctor he might be busy." she whispered to Klaus.

"Caroline." Klaus warned.

"I'm busy this Friday but maybe next Saturday."

"Sure. Next Saturday. I'll pick you up at 7." Enzo replied and openmouthed she stared at the phone as he hung up.

She then squealed and said to Klaus, "I'm going on a date next Saturday. Yessss!"

::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

She was now at Klaus's apartment and she had squealed for the fifth time. It was adorable and she looked so beautiful in work clothes an olive green jacket and a skirt, Klaus thought.

"I have a date on Saturday. Yesssss!" then she started doing a weird version of running man. He laughed as he made coffee for them both while they stood in his kitchen.

"What is that?"

She stopped and he felt she shouldn't have interrupted her, he liked her version of running man.

"That thing you were doing."

"I was dancing." she moved to the kitchen island and sat on a stool.

"Whatever it is.."

"It's lame. I know. But you my friend just got yourself a very happy neighbor. I'm gonna write you the best damn recommendation ever. Richard is gonna lease it to you for the rest of your life."

"Thank you." Klaus replied enchanted by the joy on her face.

She smiled and extended her hand, "So it's a deal."

He felt a little hesitant and maybe that earlier pang of jealousy too but before he could cross examine it he clasped her hand, "It's a done deal Miss Trash-chute."

::;;;;;::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

SO PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW !

REVIEW GUYS !


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : So a new update. I know I took forever to update but hopefully i'll get the next one up sooner.

I had a bit of a trouble writing this one.

Please pardon the mistakes because no beta.

I hope you all like it. Please review if you did.

CHAPTER 2 :

"What are we doing here?" Caroline surveyed the lingerie store with unease as Klaus sauntered through the aisles confidently. "I merely wanted to know if my green dress was fine for my date tonight?"

"And one look at it told me you needed a makeover from your hair to your underwear." he remarked as he picked up a shocking pink push up bra and put it against her chest as if measuring for her size.

Blushing she pushed his hands away offended by his frankness. Then belatedly realized his comment about her hair. "What's wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing. It's a glorious imitation of a sparrow's nest." he remarked hoping to see that fascinating flash of anger in her eyes that he had come to enjoy. Angry Caroline with a telltale flush in her cheeks was his favorite Caroline.

"Uh. It is not. My hair are fine."

"Fine for a geek who sits in front of a computer all day typing. Not for the femme fatale who has a date with that so called saint Lorenzo." he couldn't prevent that bite in his voice.

"He is a doctor. But you're right he may as well be a saint. He works with underprivileged children." she made an adorable expression which said that she was touched by Enzo's generosity. It irked him.

"Awww. I don't care." he replied, "All I am here for is to make you look fuckably gorgeous so all he can think about is getting inside one of your orifices tonight."

"You are …."

"Disgusting? Love you really need to learn some new words to insult me." Klaus pulled her along with him as he continued to shove some very scandalous pieces of lingerie in her arms. After walking a few Then she stopped facing him.

"I don't understand why all of this is necessary." she remarked as she lifted one lacy bra like it was a dead cockroach then continued, " And I was going to say why are you like this? Did someone drop you as a baby? Did you get jilted the same day you wanted to propose to her?" Caroline snarked with a haughty smile. He wanted to kiss that sassy smile of her lovely face. Resisting the urge to nuzzle her pouty lips, he purposely pulled her closer, "You got me. She broke my heart and now I jerk off imagining mousy blondes in lace and silk." as he said it he had a flash of what Caroline would look like wearing one of those sexy lingerie pieces and he almost groaned. Her scent was intoxicating, flirting with his senses.

She blushed again. He wanted to unwrap her and see how deep and low did that blush ran.

A little puzzled by his thoughts for her he pulled back.

"Now go try this on."

Klaus's proximity had left her breathless. Her tummy tingled with a host of butterflies playing hoopla inside it. It was always like this, whenever he was close, she would feel electrified.

She gulped and carrying the lingerie headed for the changing room.

::::;;;;;;:::;:::::

"These are fine." she stated carrying four pieces of lingerie and putting the rest of them back.

When Klaus just lifted a brow and stared at her she gave out a long sigh and confessed, "Fine. You were right. These looked sexy."

"I'm afraid I'll have to see to believe it."

"You're such a pervert." she rolled her eyes and smothered her laugh.

"I'm so proud of you, Love. You learnt a new word."

"I hate you." she muttered.

Klaus knew she was kidding but hearing her say it hurt him a little nonetheless. Caroline Forbes had become the highlight of his day. Since they had met two weeks he had spent most his days in her company and he looked forward to meeting her everyday.

"Now for the dresses." Klaus ushered her towards the clothes section.

After selecting a few tightly fitting dresses with low necklines they exited the mall.

"What now?" she asked.

"Now we get rid of this hornets nest."

She gave him a blank stare and then muttered a few obscenities behind his back as she followed him.

::::::::::::

"Wow my hair is longer." Caroline remarked weighing her hair and running her fingers through them.

"That's what extensions do, love."

"Must you be so insufferable."

"Must you state the obvious."

"Ughh." she sighed.

She was sitting in a chair in the salon. A few other customers were getting their hair done too.

A woman with caramel coloured skin and gorgeous curly hair showed up. She kissed Klaus on the cheek and greeted him. A kiss on the cheek is just an innocent gesture, Caroline soothed herself when she felt a prickle of jealousy.

"Hi. Babe."

"Hey Genevieve. Anna did the hair and they look fantastic now. I wanted you to do her make up."

"Sure. Anything for you." The Genevieve woman purred, and squeezed Klaus's bicep.

She would have to check what squeezing someone's bicep while leaning one's stunning body into the other person was an innocent gesture too. Innocent gesture my ass, if that woman had leaned any further then her boobs would have greeted Klaus too, Caroline was super miffed now.

Then Genevieve started applying a bulk of goop on Caroline's face. After several minutes she asked Caroline to open her eyes and then Genevieve excused herself to attend another customer.

It was unbelievable what a few makeup products were capable of accomplishing. Caroline had transformed from the proverbial duckling to a swan. She couldn't prevent the smile that lit up her face.

Looking at Klaus through the mirror she asked, "How do I look?"

Klaus felt deprived of oxygen. She looked magnificent. His baser urges that usually hummed beneath his skin in her presence were now thrashing like an ocean. He wanted to pull a caveman on her, carry her on his back and do dirty nasty things to her that might shock her sensibilities.

Those painted lips alone made him want to groan. Lust was clogging his other senses. Angry Caroline had nothing on sexy Caroline. Sexy Caroline was definitely his favorite. When she asked the question again he smothered his lust with difficulty and in a scratchy voice replied, "What does it matter what I think? You are dressed up for Saint Lorenzo." Klaus had never understood jealousy before this and he realized he didn't like it at all.

Her happy smile dimmed at his answer and a spurt of guilt coursed through him.

Caroline did not get why his reply saddened her. As a kid she had always worked hard in school and thrived on getting a pat on her back from her teachers. Perhaps that is why she was seeking his approval because he was guiding her through this.

With a fake smile she stated, "You're right. Shall we leave?"

Klaus kept staring at her with a scowl on his face. She called out his name again.

"Klaus?"

"Yeah." he had been day dreaming about her again. Where he slowly and meticulously divulging her from her clothes. Kissing his way down her sumptious body. He scowled when she asked him something and he didn't know what she had said.

"I asked should we leave?"

"Yes. Yes .We should."

"The bill?" she asked getting up and facing him. Damn she smelled like wild flowers.

"I took care of it."

"Klaus it's really nice of you. But please tell me what I owe you."

"Caroline we can discuss this back at my apartment. Lets leave." this time he avoided touching her. He knew if he touched her at this moment he would surely end up shocking the hell out of her.

;;;::::;;:::::::;;;;:::::::

"Okay. Your physical metamorphosis is complete. Now we need to focus on your flirting skills." Klaus remarked as he sat on the sofa in his living room.

"I can flirt." Caroline was seated on the sofa opposite to him.

"Of course and I can have sex on a trapeze."

"Knowing you I think it might be true. But I can flirt I'm telling you."

"Fine show me."

"You want me to flirt with you?"

"Yes."

"Okay." then keeping her gaze fixed on him ,she slowly got up. Her languid movements cat-like. She approached him and sat in front of him. Flipping her hair back, she loomed over him and ran one painted nail down his chest causing heat to follow. He gulped trying with all his might to control himself. Leaning to his ear she murmured, "Admit it I'm turning you on."

He babbled something incoherent. Her smile turned victorious, she looked like a seductress. He grasped her neck, brought her closer to his mouth. Mesmerised by the intensity of his lake blue eyes she let him pull her close. Her breasts now touching the hard planes of his chest, it was titillating.

The door bell rang, bringing them back to reality. He pulled away when he would have kissed her.

"Fine you're good at flirting." he grumbled his thoughts turning choleric and despondent realizing she would be using her "flirting skill" on that ugly do-gooder. Jealousy was becoming a frequent emotion.

"Klaus?" she called out and twisted back to look at her. "I think I should leave."

He nodded and went to answer the door bell while Caroline began gathering her shopping bags.

:::::::::::::;;;::::::

The date with Enzo went well. She had kept Klaus's " five sacred points that would leave the guy begging for more " as he had called it, in mind.

1 Never disagree with a guy if he thinks he is telling you some profound shit.

2 Laugh at his jokes, like you've never heard anything more funny in your entire life.

At this when she had asked him how could she laugh if it weren't funny.

"How do you tolerate someone you don't like?" he had asked in return.

"I've normally never had to until a few weeks ago…"

"You decided to slide down the trash chute for fun." he quipped and she gave out a small chuckle.

"See you're already learning."

3 Dress extra provocatively. ( Which means cleavage)

4 Praise him if he is telling you about his accomplishments, even if he thinks changing a tire is like building the Eiffel tower.

5 Fake an orgasm ( ie if she had to) and always always always tell him that he was the best sex of her life.

" So fake bonding, fake laugh, fake praise, fake orgasm and dressing up with half of my boobs out my clothes, that's all it takes." she had asked Klaus. He had feigned contemplating for a few minutes then had said, "Yep pretty much."

"So you are saying men are stupid and only want sex." Caroline argued.

"Essentially men only want sex. It's women who try to complicate it with emotions. Like why would I care if it was the anniversary of the castration of our cat."

"I disagree."

"Of course you do."

"Not all men are same."

"Trust me all men want only one thing. And your saint Lorenzo would also only want that."

But Enzo had turned out to be different. Even though she had invited him for a nightcap he had just kissed her and asked her on another date.

Enzo was sweet and kind. They had many differences like he was a dog person and she preferred cats. He loved caviar and she vomited at the sight of it. And she hadn't liked the way he had tried to feed her.

However he hadn't grappled at the opportunity of sex even though she had hinted which had told her he was different from what Klaus had declared all men were like.

That night she had dreamt about Enzo and his noble stead coming to her rescue as usual. But this time Klaus hadn't laughed at her in fact he had helped her with her dress. It wasn't a surprise that she had seen Klaus help her because he was actually doing that plus she had begun to view him in a different light. He acted all crass and annoyed but she knew he considered her a friend.

Where Caroline's dreams were a mirror of her own feelings Klaus's nightmares were a shadow of the gravest mistake of his past. The horrifying memories dogged him, pained him but there was no escaping them or even try to elude them because he knew he deserved every second of pain he suffered.

Awaken by another tormenting nightmare Klaus got up and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. His throat was parched. Drinking half a gallon of water and spilling some over his head to clear away the panic he felt he rested his head against the door of his refrigerator.

His eyes landed on the white lilies placed on his kitchen counter and his lips curved in a fond smile. "Everyone needs some flowers even ill-mannered boorish clods like you. I saw them and was reminded of this empty vase in your kitchen so I brought them." Caroline had cheerily said when she had come over a few days ago.

He had given a noncommittal grunt then but now he moved closer and flicked a petal. White colour was for peace but he also felt hope. Somehow Caroline's pretty white flowers had eased his turbulent feelings.

Giving another flick he thought about her cute smile and went back to bed. Gratefully the nightmares had left him alone for the rest of the night.

::::;;;:;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Two months. It had been two months when Caroline and himself had come to an agreement over mutually benefiting each other.

During this time she had penetrated herself in his life like a injection filled with a painkiller penetrates one's skin. The injection itself being annoying but the pain which it washed away made it worth it. Great now he was using medical metaphors for her presence in his life. The stroke of his brush reflected his disturbed mood. She was on yet another date with Enzo the righteous doctor.

He grunted impatiently when his door bell rang. He wasn't done with the portrait. Whoever it was would have to sod off. The bell rang again thrice. On a muttered oath he exited his gallery and stormed off to yank open his door.

Caroline was standing on the other end. The moment he opened the door she squealed and launched herself in his arms.

He had just a few seconds to savor her softness before she pulled away. Excitedly she chippered, "Enzo invited me for a romantic weekend getaway. Thank you so much." Then she started doing a weird jumpy dance all the while saying, "I'm going for a weekend. I'm going for a weekend." then she hugged him again.

Klaus laughed, she was looking super adorable. Adorable Caroline looked even prettier than sexy Caroline.

Then as if suddenly remembering something. She stopped and taking out an envelope from her business coat she remarked, "Oops sorry I forgot. I picked up your mail."

Klaus took it from her and the address on the envelope gave rise to dread, dejection and anger.

Furious he tore it open and read it.

Caroline saw the instant change in his demeanor. His handsome laugh now replaced by anger and grief. He seemed upset and aggravated.

"Is everything okay?" Caroline laid her hand on his arm.

He shrugged it off and answered in an edgy tone, "Dandy." then sighed once and continued, "Whatever you came for I can't deal with it right now."

He moved forward compelling her to step back out of the door. She extended her hand and held his. "Klaus is everything okay? You know you can share it with me. We are friends."

He was agitated, sad and irritated. And his usual response to negative emotions was to avoid any human contact or interaction until he felt better. He had conditioned himself that way, because getting close to people meant you would have to feel the pain that followed when you lost them.

But right now he was tempted to hold onto her, hug her close, lose himself in her comforting presence hence he lashed out, "Don't you understand? I said I can't deal with it right now. Just because we have an agreement doesn't mean we are friends. So stop trying to meddle and leave." Then he closed the door in her face.

Caroline fliched twice, once at his harsh words and second at the door slamming. She felt tears spilling but she was too shocked to wipe them away. She just turned and soundlessly headed back to her apartment.

:::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::::

(The Next Morning)

Klaus was feeling guilty as hell. Not just his usual dose of guilt over his past actions but something different more angsty and vicious, that continued to prick his heart. He knew he had treated her badly. Caroline was just trying to be there for him and he had acted out like an ungrateful asshole. And to top it off he had told her they weren't friends when she had offered her support.

His pushed the bell and then knocked on her door twice. When she didn't answer he had the feeling that perhaps she had seen him through the peephole and was now avoiding him.

Impatient he knocked and rang the bell again.

She opened the door and before he could utter a single word she handed him a paper. A cursory glance told him it was the reference letter she had agreed to give him.

"Caroline.." he said but was interrupted.

"I know I was supposed to give you this a few weeks ago but with my promotion things were a little hectic for me. Thank you for everything you did for me. I really appreciate it." with that she attempted to close the door but he slapped a palm on it.

The formal way she talked to him incensed and hurt him but not more than the way she avoided his gaze.

"Wait. Caroline. I'm sorry.."

"No. You were right we just had an arrangement. I shouldn't have presumed and it was discourteous of me to meddle." Caroline just wanted to shut the door, not for revenge but for her own self-respect because it had hurt her, his careless disregard for their friendship had wounded her. However maybe he was right maybe she had just imagined his affection. She would never learn would she, she continued to give her affections to people who didn't need it, didn't need her.

Things had always been like this with her mother, her high school best friend, her college roommate, her first boyfriend and her first coworker at the magazine, everyone had just never cared enough or reciprocated with the same level of devotion. But Klaus's rejection had hurt her the most. She had cried her eyes out last night and then she had scolded herself for being too sensitive. Any other woman would have just brushed it off and scalped him instead but she had spent an entire restless night crying. And why was she even so grieved over this? Why did Klaus's callousness matter so much to her?

"No look please let me …" she was still not looking at him. He wanted to yell at her to look at her but he couldn't hurt her more.

"Mr Mikaelson. I believe we both held our end of the bargain. Now if you'll excuse me I am getting late." she tried to shut the door again and again he resisted.

"Late for what?"

Another voice interrupted them. "Hey Klaus." Enzo said from behind him, "Would you mind getting out of the way? I need to get to my girlfriend."

Klaus was seething with ire now but despite himself he moved back. He saw Enzo move forward and kiss Caroline and his hands fisted.

"I'll just get my bag." Caroline said and then she disappeared inside.

"What are you doing here?" Enzo asked. Klaus detected a little bite in his voice.

"I came to talk to her about something."

"Really?" Enzo challenged.

"Yeah." Klaus came toe to toe with him, never the one to back down from a challenge.

"It appeared she wasn't interested in talking with you. In fact I think I heard her say whatever arrangement she had with you it's over mate. So I suggest you leave her alone."

"Who are you to tell me that?" Klaus had needed to vent his frustration and Enzo's face all of a sudden felt a preferred choice.

"I am her.."

"Hey. Ready to go?" she asked as she brought out her bag. Between Enzo and Klaus the air felt tense and Caroline picked up on it with ease.

They continued to glare at each other like rivals of a staring contest.

"Enzo?" she called and then he turned and took her bag from her.

He pulled her closer and kissed her with much more enthusiasm than before. Klaus knew that the asshole was doing it for his benefit, marking his fucking territory. He was having a desperate urge to rearrange his face that was at the moment plastered onto Caroline's pretty lips.

He pulled back and smirked in Klaus's direction.

Caroline was oblivious to what had passed between them but she was astute enough to sense that something was definitely off.

She pulled Enzo out of the door, her hand threading through his. Klaus suffered another bout of pain and anger.

She locked her door and then told Klaus, "Uhh. We are leaving for the weekend. Goodbye."

Enzo remarked, "Yeah see you mate."

With that she walked away with Enzo without looking back at him even once and Klaus felt a crushing punch to his gut because it had felt as if she had bid him goodbye forever.

::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/ N : Hi guys I am back with a new update. I changed my UN as some of you might know.**

 **I know it took me forever with this update but despite the inspiration I lacked the will to write.**

 **For people waiting on my other fics I promise I won't abandon them but I just need to get my writing mojo back. Unbeta'd so pardon the mistakes.**

 **I'm overwhelmed by the positive response on this faves and follows included.**

 **Thank you lovely reviewers from last chapter you guys deserve more than just a mention.**

0oHarleyQuinno0, MissAlexandria, The Mikaelson Cupcake, Guest, Ella, 3tinkgemini, Snowyarbo, TwilightHybrid, ilovetvd, April420 and shadownightaa.

Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3 :

This was not how her weekend was supposed to be. It was supposed to be filled with fun and fluff and with an extra dash of sexy times with Enzo. She wasn't supposed to be thinking about Klaus the asshole.

Her weekend vacay was a load of suckage but it wasn't her fault, it was Klaus's fault she gritted her teeth when she deleted yet another sorry message from him. The jerkwad had been sending her messages, voicemails and even emails. She hadn't bothered to pick up his calls because she wasn't letting the jerkhole off the hook so easily. Plus why was she even worrying about forgiving him. Hadn't she made an epic exit with Enzo two days ago, telling Klaus their arrangement was done.

And although she didn't mean to be insensitive but Enzo's Bear Grylls Wannabe crap was doing nothing for their "romantic weekend". She gave him a fake smile and tried to pay attention to the "interesting survival skill" Enzo was imparting her. Don't get her wrong Caroline loved nature but only in books or postcards or on tv but camping in the forests of Colorado was not something she would call "vacation" or "romantic". Besides her idea of interaction with the mother nature was her houseplant. Dang! Did she water her plants before leaving? Maybe she should call April and ask her to water them for her. Or she could call Klaus and ask him to leave her alone after watering her plants. What? Was she insane? She would never call Klaus, he had been so callous and inconsiderate. And she needed to stop thinking about him.

She put her phone in her bag after turning it off and turned to find Enzo shoving yet another morsel of the stinky fish in her face. His obsession with caviar was going to be the reason of their divorce if they got married. She fake smiled and took the morsel.

He moved over the picnic blanket and took out two flutes. He filled them with champagne and handed one to Caroline.

"Look gorgeous, this blade of grass has almost eight shades of green." Enzo remarked settling his glass and squinting at grass.

Shades of green? Oh god, Enzo's odyssey to grass was boring her out of her mind. "Enzo!" she suddenly pronounced his name out loud. A bit taken aback he looked at her and she hurried on, "Ahh. The grass is super awesome and this camping session is so natur-yy and it's so fun. But I have to use the restroom." then she gave him a tentative smile.

Enzo smiled back, "Okay. You know the facilities they have installed a few feet away right."

"The weird roofless boxes are the facilities?"

"Yes. Sweet. The nearest resort is twenty miles from here. You know we planned to camp out here tonight." Enzo replied telling her that she won't be able to go to a proper bathroom with indoor plumbing till tomorrow.

"Yeahhh. Of Course I remember." she stood up, "I'll just be back after … you know pe.. I mean i'll be back." then she rushed towards the open air makeshift toilets cursing nature under her breath. Stupid nature with it's stupid eight shade blade of grass.

Xxxxxcccccxxxxxx

After she was done using the facilities. Caroline closed the door to the toilet and turned around when she came face to face with Klaus, who stood a few feet away from her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she growled.

Klaus felt a sense of relief having finally laid his eyes on her. For the last two days he had been carrying a burden of guilt. A perpetual sense of urgency had plagued him wanting to earn her forgiveness as soon as possible. An invisible clock ticking inside him telling him that if he took longer he might lose her. Craving to make things right with Caroline he had followed her here, but he would refrain to mention that because clearly she was still angry at him.

"I'm here on a assignment?" he stated.

"Really? Pray tell what is the assignment about?" Unconvinced Caroline crossed her arms over her chest.

"I was commissioned to photograph the wondrous trees and scenic lush greenery of the forest." Klaus answered with a sarcastic edge to his voice, "If I ever want to die of boredom I'll definitely come back here." he muttered under his breath and Caroline fought a smile.

"Of course you don't enjoy nature." Caroline chastised. Even though she herself was having a hard time having oodles of fun in the wilderness but it was satisfying to watch that sheepish guilty expression on Klaus's face.

"So what? Just because I don't enjoy nature and having to," he visibly shuddered, "To empty my bowel while looking at the clouds and sun peeking through those miracle marshmallows of nature doesn't mean I'm the cause of global warming. So stop judging me."

"Miracle marshmallows of nature? Who said that?" she asked making a horrified face.

"My guide." and they both laughed.

It was so easy to talk to him and laugh with him. And was she now having fun at not having fun. It was easy even to enjoy this crap shack natural habitat with Klaus which immediately sobered her up. Caroline belatedly realized that she was supposed to hate him.

"I'm going to leave."

"Caroline please wait."

She was about to leave but turned to face him.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I shouldn't have treated you like that."

"It's okay. We were never friends and I just assumed." she gave a tiny smile.

"No. We were friends. I would still like to be your friend. Please." he was holding his breath. Her answer of paramount importance to him.

"But…"

"I came all the way here just to ask you to forgive me." he quickly interrupted her.

She felt tenderness spread through her. She had meant enough to him to come here at some place he practically would have avoided at all costs just because he wanted her to forgive him for his rudeness.

"You said you were here on a job. How did you know I was here?"

"I lied. And your friend Nancy at the magazine told me where you were going."

"Nancy was always a big mouth. Some would say you are stalking me."

"Some would say it's a cute gesture by a friend who really really really feels guilty for his inconsiderate behavior and the friend should forgive me."

Klaus looked at her, she was so gorgeous with her blonde curls and her aquamarine eyes. He knew she considered him a friend but she was more than a friend to him. When he had been going crazy about wanting her to forgive him he had realized that Caroline Forbes had wormed her way into his heart. He extended his hand, "What do you say? Friends again?"

"Friends again." and then Caroline shook his hand. The intense awareness between them growing louder, the tension turning thick. Leaves rustled and Caroline jumped towards him, "What was that?" she squeaked.

"It's nothing. It's probably a coyote or a wild boar."

She was clutching his arms in a death grip and shuffling behind him. Klaus felt oddly content and elated that she trusted him when she felt unsafe.

"A coyote or a wild boar?" she asked as still holding onto him for her dear life while her gaze darted around.

"Yes. Maybe it's a bear.." Klaus wanted her to continue to hold onto him so he was making up stories. He was still talking when a rabbit bounced out of a bush. Caroline narrowed her eyes at him and pulling away from him she crossed her arms over her chest again. "A bear?"

"Ahhh. It could have been."

"You're insufferable."

"I'm sure I'm more sufferable than your boring doctor charity."

"He is great. And you think he is boring cuz your idea of fun is only sex games."

"Sex games? Oh so you were keeping tabs on me." he smirked knowing why she was accusing him of that.

"I was not keeping tabs on you. Mr Lockwood called. He was concerned about your extracurricular activities. He saw two women go into your apartment. And since we were friends he wanted me to talk to you. He said our building is neighbor friendly and I should tell you to take your unique indulgences elsewhere."

"Unique indulgences? It was for a portrait. The twins modeled for an assignment. Sort of a mirror sketch."

She snorted.

"What? I'm telling you the truth."

"Yeah sure and I pole dance like a pro." then they both began walking towards the camp.

"Really? Can I come watch sometime?" he made a face mimicking excitement and she fist bumped his arm.

"You're a dick."

"Huh!", he gasped, "You called me a dick? You did it. You totally sauteed his sausage." Klaus tried to make light of something that totally bothering him.

"No."

"Yes."

"No. We didn't." Caroline's confession made him happy.

"Hmm. Why? Does his sausage not get crispy or something?"

"Ewwww. God. Klaus where do you even come up with these disgusting analogies."

"You're deflecting. What's wrong? Trouble in sausa-dise? See what I did there?"

"Yeah. And it was moronic. There's nothing wrong with his….. his…"

"You can say penis. No one is gonna judge you. I won't judge you."

"Fine. Penis!" she called out and Caroline realized her voice had been a tad louder than usual. And they were now standing at the end of the trail where a group of children were having a picnic with a stern looking teacher. Obviously the teachers ire directed at her.

Klaus was laughing standing beside her. She huffed at him and turned away to head towards her own camp.

::::::::;;::::::::::::::::

"What is Klaus doing here?" Enzo asked as he was sitting at a table in a restaurant facing Caroline. She glanced in Klaus's direction where he was dancing with a redhead at the small makeshift dance floor.

"He came here for an assignment." Caroline remarked and took a sip of her drink.

"Hmm. Is he now?" Enzo couldn't prevent himself from feeling jealous. He and Caroline had been having a great time together until Klaus had shown up. He had managed to ruin their plans of spending another day in the camp by inciting Caroline's phobia of wild animals.

"Enzo." Caroline looked at him pointedly, "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Okay. Then why have you been discussing Klaus for the past fifteen minutes?"

"I am not discussing him." He gulped down the glass of water as waitress placed their orders. Caroline mumbled a thank you.

"Look at him. Is that sort of dance even polite?" Enzo couldn't help himself from commenting. Caroline saw Klaus take the woman in his arms and then the woman started grinding her pelvis against his crotch. Her hands fisted in the napkin she had just laid on her lap.

Enzo was right Klaus was such a slut but agreeing out loud with Enzo somehow felt as if she was betraying Klaus so she refrained from commenting on it.

"Enzo." she tilted her head urging him to look at her.

"Sorry. I just don't like him. He is so.."

"Stop okay just stop. Did you bring me here so you could discuss Klaus with me?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that you guys.. you had a thing. And I can't help but feel a little mad."

"Mad? About what? I told you me and Klaus it was nothing. Do you not trust me?" her voice grew edgier. She had already told Enzo about her affiliation with Klaus but he seemed unconvinced. And his suspicion and doubt was beginning to get on her last nerve.

"I'm sorry. Caroline it's just.. I am a better man than him and you … Everytime he is around you connect with him more."

The nerve Enzo had been getting on cracked under her temper, "Seriously? I connect with him because he is a friend. And despite what you seem to think of him he is a good person and I respect and trust him. I have repeatedly told you there is nothing between me and Klaus but you don't trust me. I came here to spend time with you not to listen to you question me and insult my friend. I'm done here." saying that she threw the napkin on the table and stormed away from him. He called out to her but she didn't stop. The corridor that led to the rooms was on the other side of the dance floor so she had to walk past it.

::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;,;;,,

Although Emily was a very good dancer and perhaps an even better sport in bed, Klaus couldn't seem to take his eyes off of Caroline. Ever since he had realized what she meant to him it seemed that he wasn't able to get her out of his damn mind. She kept chatting with Enzo the Captain America of Medical world and his blood boiled. Emily was now rubbing her butt against his zipper but her shapely butt did nothing to distract him. It was all Caroline's fault. He couldn't even get a boner now if he wasn't thinking about her. Bloody hell was he now having meatstick issues like he had accused Enzo of? Was verbal Karma coming back to bite him in the ass, no not his ass more like his balls? Was there even such a thing as verbal karma? He was lost in his own thoughts when Emily started …. wait was she climbing on him like a baby chimp? He unentangled her sprinty body and consciously looked up to see if Caroline was looking at him, because he felt guilty as if he was cheating on her. He saw Caroline walking away and passing through the periphery of dance floor and Enzo walked out of the resort. Forgetting the baby chimp he rushed after Caroline.

"Hey." Klaus lightly touched her elbow and she glanced back at him. "You okay, love?"

"Yes. I am fine. I just need to get out of here." Caroline replied but it was obvious to both of them that she wasn't fine.

"Caroline."

"Just let it go. Klaus. Why don't you go and …and.. dance with that busty teen." she bit out waving her arm in Emily's direction. Anger at Enzo and her initial jealousy at watching Klaus dance with that hot girl made her lash out.

"She is not a teen. And why don't you come and talk to me about what's bothering you." he held her hands and began pulling her towards the barstools.

"Don't coddle me!" she said and had him back away a little but still he stubbornly blocked her way making puppy dog eyes at her, "I will not. okay? Just sit with me for a drink. Just one. Please."

Caroline sighed then added, "Fine. I'll just sit with you for a while and then leave. I won't stay."

Caroline knew that if she had left in a foul mood she would have either cried or done something really stupid. She hadn't wanted to be alone. She had wanted Enzo to come after her and make up with her. But he didn't understand what she needed, however Klaus had, somehow he always did. It gave her a tightening feeling in her chest, but she wasn't in the right frame of mind to analyse it.

After two drinks she murmured her eyes finding his, "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"This. Being nice. Are you still compensating? You don't have to. I forgave you."

He smiled, "If only you knew." and gulped down his tequila shot.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I said one drink but I've had two drinks now. I need to leave. Thanks." she leaned forward and was about to kiss his cheek when he stood up and they bumped their heads. Both laughed and he steadied her in his arms. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." she chuckled rubbing her forehead and Klaus rubbed his.

Then they stood up to walk away when the spotlight shone on them. Klaus and Caroline halted looking around as an upbeat tune began playing. The bartender yelled over the din of the music, "You're supposed to dance together!"

Klaus turned towards her with an expression that said "oops" and half dragged a reluctant Caroline to the dance floor.

She fake whined, "Nooo. I don't wanna dance."

"And I don't want to be this handsome and amazing but we don't always get what we want." he quipped and she laughed.

Klaus twirled her in his arms in a fancy dance move and she expressed her surprise by hanging her mouth open. He shrugged and twirled her away, circled her and lifted her in his arms.

"Don't tell me you know ballroom dancing?" she teased.

"That and ballet." Klaus confessed making her laugh. She was so magnificent with her bubbly laugh and her expressive eyes. She laughed harder with each step. A laughing semi-tipsy Caroline was quickly gaining a spot over every other version of Caroline he decided.

"Wow. A sexy ballerina? Girls must be all over you." Caroline remarked jokingly as he slowly brought her down.

He didn't respond. Their gazes locked, his breath ghosted along her cheek. Everyone and everything else forgotten. One hand caressing the back of his neck and the other rested lightly over his chest where his heart drummed. Desire or something akin to it flared in his eyes and affected her like a potent drug. It was so intoxicating and so beautiful, to witness pure passion mingled with tenderness for her ablaze his electric blue eyes.

Very much aware of his hand that rested on her lower back she leaned into him when he slowly pulled her closer. Were they still moving to the music? she didn't know. All she knew at the moment was this was where she wanted to be.

"Car _o_ line." a hoarse whisper, a touching chant. She knew he wanted to kiss her, she knew she wanted him to kiss her. In a silent show of assent she closed her eyes and leaned forward but just like that the music stopped and brought them out of the spell cloaking them.

Klaus pulled back slowly and so did she. The crowd cheered and they smiled.

Hand in hand they began walking towards the elevators. Perhaps the spell still encompassed them or maybe both lost sense but they didn't let go of each other's hands, nor did they utter a single word. The entered the elevator and the door closed. Who reached for whom first was a concern they didn't share. His mouth on hers hungry and hot and his hands cupped her bottom as if staking a claim. The heated kiss like an inferno scorching her deep and raw. Passion took hold and need surfaced. His hands were frantic and desperate, touching, tormenting and learning her delicious curves as if this was the only chance he might have with her. He pushed her against the elevator wall, his chest creating friction against hers. She moaned and he mumbled her name. Her arms looped around his neck when her knees went weak. He lifted her around his waist bringing her close to the evidence of his desire for her.

The elevator dinged. Reality set in and they pulled away with a jerk. Out of breath both stared ahead watching the open doors of the elevator, Caroline with a sudden realization of why this had happened and Klaus with rage, mentally cursing those damned doors for opening too soon.

She swallowed, her voice a mere whisper, "This is my floor. I should go right?"

Why was she asking him? He wanted nothing more than to throw her on the floor and take her like a hormone crazed teen right now.

But he would never coerce her into something she might regret later, he couldn't. He was in love with her, it was too important for this to be her decision. Fuck ! Why in the bloody hell had his usually dead conscience decided to come back to life today of all days he asked himself.

Resigned he did what he thought was right.

"Yes. You should."

And then she left him standing in the elevator without even waiting for the doors to close.

::::::::::::::;:;;;;;;::::::::::::::

She unlocked her hotel room and screamed out loud and immediately closed her eyes and covered them with her hands when she saw a naked Enzo posing on the bed, correction naked with his crotch covered with a flower, oh my god was that a Boltonia flower. Fantastic she had apparently learned some nature shit from his constant rambling over the weekend Caroline thought as she turned her back to him.

"What the hell Enzo?" she asked.

"What I was just trying to make up for before?" she heard a bewildered Enzo.

"This is not how you make up. Please cover yourself." she urged.

She heard a few rustling sounds and asked, "Are you done?"

"Ahhh. Give me a minute, gorgeous. The petals are sort of …. Ah stuck."

"Stuck? Stuck wher.." Caroline stopped herself and suppressed jeebies soon realizing that the petals would have got entangled in his manbush. Oh my god what was happening? A few months ago she was happy in her life writing articles about love and day and night dreaming about her Prince Enzo and now he was here with flowers stuck in his manbush. This was so not the way she had imagined Enzo giving her flowers. It felt utterly ridiculous to stand there with her back turned and eyes closed while he plucked? Oh lord flowers of his bush.

"It's safe to open your eyes." he remarked.

She turned towards him he was had his jeans on but was shirtless.

"We need to talk Enzo. I think you should first put on your shirt and I need a drink." saying that she moved to the mini fridge in the adjoining room of their suite.

Disappointment flashed in his eyes. "Okay."

A knock sounded on the door and Enzo went to open.

"What do you want?" Enzo asked unable to sound courteous when he saw Klaus standing there.

Klaus saw a shirtless Enzo and instantly drew the conclusion the first possible conclusion. He mentally smacked the back if his head for being an idiot, coming to her hotel room thinking that Caroline wanted him.

He laughed at himself, "Of course."

"Excuse me?" Enzo was puzzled watching Klaus just stand there and laugh.

"Just tell Caroline I'll see her back in New York. I'm leaving." Klaus replied getting sombre at once and Enzo tried to figure out if Klaus was drunk or just plain insane.

"Okay." with that Enzo shut the door when Klaus left.

"So we need to talk." Caroline said as she marched in the room. "Please sit." she put her drink down and Enzo sat on the sofa. "Why do you like me?"

"Caroline."

"Just answer the damn question Enzo."

At Enzo's guarded expression she sighed, "Please answer."

"Because I like you."

"Why?"

Enzo wasn't sure where all of this was headed and why Caroline was asking all these questions.

"I like that we have so much in common. We like the same food. You're sexy and you're not like other women who this insane need to control everything." he chuckled at that then continued when he saw she didn't laugh, "I love your hair especially. And.."

"We don't have anything in common. I hate caviar. I hate nature." she shook her head slightly, "I mean i don't hate hate nature but I'd rather prefer a vacation to a beach rather than camp all around Colorado jungle being a free blood bank to mosquitoes the size of tarantulas. I hate being force fed. I hate surprises so I ended up hating this vacay even before I came here, I am that much of those insane control freak women. I know nothing about being sexy and this hair," she took off her extensions, "Isn't even mine."

Enzo backed away from her and grabbed his shirt and put it on. "Who are you?" he questioned and she replied, "Exactly. You should leave."

"I should leave." they said at the same time.

::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

She blew out an exaggerated breath and fell face first on her bed moments after Enzo left. She felt lighter like she was able to breathe again, be herself again once Enzo had exited the hotel room. Relief and peace settled over her and she closed her eyes slowly drifting into slumber.

She dreamt the same dream her in a royal gown and tiara waiting anxiously for the her Prince but it wasn't Enzo anymore, it was Klaus. It was the similar fantasy but somehow it was more beautiful and romantic when Klaus held her and kissed her. He lifted her in his arms and she sighed. He smiled and those dimples that made her jelly flitted across his handsome face. He didn't take his eyes off of her for even a second as he carried her to his horse. He sat her in front of him and pulled her close to his body, as if not wanting even air to come between them. Just before he rode off he bit her earlobe and murmured, "I can't wait to get you alone so I can do dirty naughty things to you."

Caroline's heart rate accelerated, her breathing labored and she woke up feeling aroused and oddly happy. She bit her lip and laughed. "Of course I want him to do dirty things to me. I love him." She stated out loud and then jumped up and down doing her classic dance moves. All of a sudden she sat back on her bed when the actual gravity of her own confession struck her. Dammit Caroline congratulations you've outdone yourself by falling in love with a manwhore who doesn't believe in love in the first place and thinks men only want one thing.

Her self-directed fury was short lived when she realized that the said manwhore had himself trained her to make a guy fall for her. She got up from her bed now. Yes she could do it. She would use Klaus's own five rules to make him fall for her. He won't even know what hit him. Klaus Mikaelson here I come, she said to herself with a newfound determination.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;,,,;;;;;;;;;;;;;,;;;;;;

Please review if you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/ N : Hello I am back with the final chapter. I hope you guys like it. I am so happy i have completed my very first multi chapter fic.**

 **I am planning an epilogue considering if you guys want it. So please let me know.**

 **( Ps sorry for a bit of angst lol not really though ;p)**

 **Mentioning my new reviewers :**

 **Jomomayheart**

 **Eils-emacsweeny**

 **Multifandomshipper92**

 **And thanks to all the people who faved and followed. It meant a lot.**

* * *

Chapter 4 :

"You mean he is gone?" Caroline's dejection leaked in her voice when the receptionist of the resort informed that Mr Mikaelson had checked out an hour ago.

"I'm afraid so mam."

"Okay thank you." she hung up the phone and flopped on the bed on her back. Why did he leave? Did something happen? Was he okay? Grabbing her cell phone from the nightstand she dialed his number. An automated voice informed her that his number was switched off.

Ughhhhh. What now bitch universe?

She was all set with her Seduce the Mikaelson mission but it seemed Universe no the Bitchiverse had blindsided her again.

Her fury at the impotence of her circumstances was also mixed with concern for Klaus. She hoped he was okay. Maybe it had something to do with that letter he had received last week. He had seemed pretty shaken up and distressed. Or perhaps he was with Emily the trapeze artist. Shit! He wasn't supposed to get athletic and raunchy with Emily. He was supposed to be in his hotel room and she was supposed to go there and seduce him, enslave him with her womanly wiles. Pfftt! Womanly wiles what a crock? If she had womanly wiles he wouldn't be testing Emily's flexibility threshold right now ( supposedly). If she even had the slightest idea what men wanted she would have had Klaus with her especially after their kiss, that burning hot, mind fuzzing passionate kiss. Her heart constricted and a pang rose when she thought about Klaus with another woman.

She turned on her side and switched off the lamp on the nightside cloaking the room in pitch dark that was an epitome of her mood and heart. Love felt painful and scary right now as opposed to the sunshine and rainbows she had always dreamed of.

But she was a fighter and a survivor. She would fight for her love and then if she lost she would find a way to live again, she hoped.

;;;;;;,;;;;;;;;;;;,;;,;;;

She wound her arms around his neck and kissed his earlobe. Klaus remembered there was a time when this used to turn him on but it wasn't working right now. She muttered something filthy but he wasn't attentive enough or concerned enough to be affected.l

He sat on his couch with a drink in his hand and Katherine, his friend with mutual benefits by his side.

She had taken off her shirt clad in a bra and a jeans she ran her fingers through his hair. When she turned his face to kiss him and saw the far away look in his eyes she asked, "Not to act like a bitch right now but Klaus you're the one who made the booty call."

He sighed and rubbed his face, "I'm sorry I thought I needed this to get over her. But I …"

"Klaus you know we don't talk about personal stuff because I'm not looking for a relationship right now. And I believe if you talk about feelings with a guy it messes up stuff."

"I know. I'm sorry but I didn't have anyone to talk to." as if suddenly enraged he got up, "What is wrong with you women?"

"Excuse me?" Katherine asked crossing her legs.

"I mean. I'm talking about Caroline."

"This the same Caroline ? Your trash chute girl?"

"Yes. She is dating a perfect guy and I helped her with it."

"Wow. This is interesting."

"I told her men are only after sex and that they don't do feelings or mushy stuff like women. And then she goes about and finds herself the exact same guy. One who is mushy and perhaps a bit too soft. But he is not the right guy for her you know. And what's worse is she has turned me into that guy. Like I want to have sex with her I'm dying because of how much I want her and when I could have had her I couldn't, I wanted that feelings thingy too. I just don't want sex I want love sex with her. "

"What's that?" she asked in a mocking tone.

"Sex where you are in love with that person. Would you pay attention?" Klaus replied a bit irritated with her.

"Yes. Sorry. Continue please."

"So I want her to be with me in a serious relationship. But she's out there, at some resort with the perfect guy one who does charity surgeries for kids who can't afford it."

Katherine began laughing as Klaus ended his rant.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" he asked sitting beside her with an audible huff.

"I'm laughing cuz you the biggest slut in the city fell in love with a woman who is in love with another guy who by the way is a doctor. You know how rich those bastards are?"

"I know. And he is British."

"With an accent and everything?"

"Yeah."

"Dude you're toast. You can't win."

"You think I don't know that?" exasperated he scowled.

"Hmm. So what you gonna do now?" She leaned her elbow on the armrest and rested her head on her palm.

"Pffff. What can I do? I want her to be happy. You don't know what I would do just to see her smile."

He gave a tiny smile.

"Tell her." she suggested and he shook his head telling her it was not an option. "Soo, what are we gonna do? Cuz it's obvious you don't wanna have sex with me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm happy for you Klaus. But since I came all the way down here why don't you make me coffee I'll put on a shirt and we'll watch Casanova." she gave a cheeky smile.

"Hilarious." he replied sarcastically and went to make coffee. A moment later his doorbell rang and someone began pounding on the door. She called for Klaus to check who it was.

He rushed out and grabbed his Henley that Katherine had taken off of him awhile ago. Quickly putting it on he opened the door and came face to face with Caroline. A crying one. It pained him to see her tear streaked face. Before he could utter anything she launched herself in his arms and began sobbing. He decided he didn't like crying Caroline at all. He preferred to see his Caroline laughing, smiling or doing her signature jumpy dance.

He hugged her back running soothing hands down her back. Her sobs landing like shards on his troubled heart. "Caroline what's wrong, love? Did Enzo do something?" anger finding it's way in his voice.

She shook her head and leaned back to say something but stopped when her eyes landed on something behind his back. He didn't have to turn to know she was looking at Katherine.

He turned and saw Katherine was still half shirtless as she was putting on her shirt.

Caroline stepped out of his arms. If just thinking about him with another woman had hurt her then it had downright devastated her to actually see it.

"Caroline. No. It's not what you think." he stated.

"No. It's okay." she wiped her face and tried to smile, "I'll … we can talk later. I should go." and she turned away. Klaus tried to stop her, grabbing her arm but she shrugged it away and went inside her apartment.

"Hey. Is she okay?" Katherine asked standing a few feet away at his apartment threshold.

"I don't know. But I have to find out. I have to…"

"You don't have to say anything. I'll grab my bag."

She smiled.

::::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;:;:;;;::

Caroline was now lying in her bed curled up in a ball crying her heart out. Grief and sadness permeated her body and made its way into her bones. She scrunched her eyes close but tears escaped spilling down her cheek. Sobs racked her body and she was helpless against the misery she felt.

A knock sounded on her window. She sleeved her face and got up. She parted the curtains and saw Klaus standing at the fire escape balcony. He gestured for her to let him in and she complied.

"What are you doing?" she asked her voice shaky.

"Obviously climbing a twenty story fire escape ladder to get to you. You weren't answering your door."

"I'm sorry Klaus. I shouldn't have barged in like that. I…"

"Hey. What's wrong?" gently he wiped away her tears holding her face like a delicate flower.

She pulled away because it was almost too tempting to lean into his touch. "Nothing I'm having a bad day." she gave a half hearted smile. He saw through her fake smile and it lanced him that she didn't want to share her problem with him, "You should go back to your date. We can talk later."

Frustrated and resigned both he sighed, "If I wanted to do that I wouldn't have climbed a damn creaky fire escape ladder to come to you. She was not my date she was just a friend, Caroline. There is no where else I'd want to be right now."

He had a way with words. Beautiful sentiments and sweetest gestures conveyed in the most touching manner. It should have pleasured her but it made her want to cry harder because her love for him craved it to be true rather than just a courteous gesture. More tears streamed down her face and unable to hold back he gathered her in his arms.

Stiff at first she just stood in his embrace unresponsive. Gradually grief and anguish began to flow out with her tears and sobs and her hands then held onto his shirt. Her head rested over the sturdy rhythm of his heart. He hugged her closer wanting to imbibe her pain. He whispered sincere reassurances and it made her feel a tad better.

:::::;:::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

She lay in her bed and Klaus sat beside her watching over her. He caressed her cheek, pushing a golden lock behind her ear. After forcefully feeding her food and water he had persuaded her to lie down. In between crying and eating he had found out that the moment she had come back from Colorado and entered her apartment the news of her mother's death had been delivered to her via her answering machine.

"You need anything else?" he asked not knowing what to say to lessen the anguish she must be going through. It tormented him that he wasn't able to take away her pain altogether.

She shook her head and closed her eyes. He pulled a sheet over her and got up to leave.

"Don't go please." she requested opening her eyes. "Stay with me tonight."

"Caroline, love as much as I would love to do anything for you right now. I can't stay." he regretfully informed her. Every instinct of his was urging him to hold her and do what she asked of him but he could not. He understood that she didn't want to be left alone tonight but his sleep was corrupted with nightmares he didn't want her to have to deal with his issues especially when she grieving her mother's loss.

She nodded over fresh tears and that gutted him. She turned on her side facing away from him.

Caroline felt hollowed out with pain. She hadn't wanted to need him but she did and he didn't want to get embroiled in her problems. It was okay if he didn't she convinced herself but it still hurt.

She squeezed her eyes close waiting for him to walk away but some seconds later she found two strong arms pull her against a solid body. His scent and his strength calmed her. He lay her head over his chest and kissed her head and Caroline felt awash with peace and relief.

"I wasn't close with my mom." she remarked a barely audible sound, he brushed his fingers through her hair.

"She hated me. Had always hated me for ruining her life being as I was a product of an unplanned pregnancy. She had wanted an abortion but it was too late and there were some complications. She could have given me up for adoption but she didn't just to remind me that I was unwanted every single day of my life until I was eighteen and moved away. I worked hard, really hard to get into college. When I found a stable job I sent her money, tried everything to reconcile with her. I guess I was pathetic for my mother's love and acceptance. I never got that," her trembled with emotion, "I never got that and now she's dead. She …. She ….didn't care about me and it shouldn't have hurt losing her but it does. What kind of a person I must be that I couldn't make my own mom love me? And now the chance is gone."

"You're the best person I know." he kissed her head again and she proceeded as if his words unheard, "I'm selfish aren't I? My mom's death should be about her. And I'm thinking that I have to live with this fact for the rest of my life that she hated me and would never love me. Maybe that's why she hated me."

"She couldn't love you it was her fault not yours, sweetheart. You are the most genuine person I have ever met who deserves all the love of the world."

"You think ?" she rubbed her cheek against his chest like a child and it touched him.

"I know." he replied and she tilted her head and planted a sweet kiss on his jaw. It tingled with warmth and tenderness. He wished he could spend an eternity of nights like this.

::::::;;;;;;::::::::;;;;;;::

A tormented grunt woke her up. Her eyes fluttered open and saw Klaus in throes of a nightmare. He was having difficulty in breathing with sweat beading his forehead. His hands fisted and his body restless. Caroline reached to comfort him and in the next instant he woke up with a start.

Still out of breath he was about to jump away from the bed Caroline hugged him.

"Shhhh. It's okay. It's me. You're safe." she consoled. She felt him struggle probably still in the grip of the horrific dream.

Caroline's soft body lent him the much needed peace and tranquility. She kept on whispering things telling him how she would always be there for him. He leaned in and hugged her back hiding his head against her bosom like an afraid child at first. When sanity returned he looked up and she asked, "Are you okay?"

He nodded unable to find his voice over the emotion choking him. The nightmare frightened and agitated him like always but Caroline had managed to take away that in a matter of seconds. He knew it was because what he felt for her.

"I'm gonna get water for you." she hopped away.

She returned and sitting beside him handed the glass to him. "Drink."

He drank it down in one gulp and put the glass on the nightstand. Klaus didn't want to leave but was aware that he should. He had come here to console her not burden her with his own problems.

He reluctantly got up.

"Do you need something?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Then where are you going?"

He looked at her with surprise.

"What? I asked you to stay the night. It's still dark out there." she held out her hand. He grasped it like a drowning man would lunge at a lifeline.

He sat on the bed and pulled her in his arms. She didn't stiffen or resist and put her arms around his waist. He breathed in her scent, flowery and fresh it cleansed him.

"Caroline." he pulled back a little to look at her gorgeous face.

She traced her hand over his cheek silently encouraging him to continue. "I didn't want to stay earlier because of this."

"It's okay. I know now." she smiled.

"I can't get rid of my nightmares. It stems from the pain and guilt i have to carry with me everyday and i'm weary of it now." watching him in pain cut her deep.

"Then let it out tonight." she could see he felt conflicted.

"We will pretend tonight didn't happen. Tomorrow morning I won't even remember what you told me about your nightmares." she encouraged.

"Please don't hate me." he pleaded and not letting her say anything he proceeded, "I was sixteen and i had just gotten my driver's license. My parents weren't at home. My friends called me to hang out at some party and I was about to sneak out. My sister Rebekah saw me and threatened to tell my parents unless i drove her to her friends house. We fought at first but she won. Henrik.."

"Your youngest brother?" Caroline asked as she knew just a little about his family members.

"Yes. He heard us fighting and goaded us into taking him with us. I was supposed to drop him at his friends place too. We were on the road and this drunk driver ….. he hit Henriks side." she squeezed his arm offering support. "The next I remember is flashes of lights from cop cars, ambulance carrying away Henrik with a sheet over his face. You _never_ cover someone's face if…" she hugged him as tears rolled down his sad blue eyes, "He was just nine, Caroline. He had so much ambition. He was nine and he knew what kind of life he wanted to live and you could see it in his eyes the conviction with which he used to talk about things. I wrecked my family"

"No. It was not your fault."

"It was. My parents they couldn't handle the grief. They stopped caring about the rest of us. Rebekah spiraled she couldn't cope either. I was seventeen, a year after it on Henrik's birthday my mom yelled at me to get out of their lives and never come back. I wanted so bad for her to forgive. For my dad to look at me and not see a murderer." More anguish and more tears stained his handsome face.

She hugged him again and then wiped his face.

"What do you see in my eyes right now, Klaus?"

He saw sympathy, compassion and affection. He was grateful that her eyes weren't clouded with hate. "You don't hate me because it's who you are, love."

"No. I don't hate you because it was an accident. You were sixteen. You didn't break any traffic rules, you weren't the one who was drunk."

They stayed quiet for a few minutes and then he added, "I moved away. Sold some of my art earned money got a gig on tv for awhile. Perhaps that's how my sister found me. She came to me because she needed money for drugs. She told me she had moved away six months after I had. I couldn't recognize my sister. Rebekah she had these chubby cheeks growing up and lively pretty eyes. Those eyes seemed glassy and her face was hollowed out. She looked sick. I got her committed to a rehab. She hated me and lashed out. Tried to kill herself."

"I'm so sorry." Caroline's fingers laced through his.

"She tried to do that again last week. The letter."

"Klaus."

"It's okay."

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked and he nodded.

"Forgive yourself. Forgive that boy. If it were me in your place would you say that I was a murderer?"

"Caroline.. I…"

She cupped his face. "Do it please."

Her eyes were so mesmerising. They promised compassion and peace. He nodded and he had the pleasure of seeing them light up. He traced her lower lip with his thumb. The desire that flashed in her eyes was his undoing. He leaned in kissed her. The potent flavor, the heady pleasure it burned him, need and lust churned his insides and he pulled her closer feasting on her honey sweet lips. Her moan allowed him to suckle on her tongue. Forgetting everything, he kissed her jaw leading a trail of light kisses down her cleavage.

Clothes strewn, limbs tangled and breaths mingled they lost themselves in each other. Skin rustled against skin, hands combed and lips meshed. Kisses and moans, the only sounds that echoed in the dark. His hands and his lips caressed and tasted. Her hands fisted, sheets crunched. Her body arched and his dipped. He kissed everywhere lighting a torch of desire that drowned her senses in a dizzying need, in a ride to ecstasy.

::;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Morning came. Caroline woke up feeling content and somewhat light. They had made love it put a smile on her face. He made her smile even through the harshest of times.

She turned and his space was empty. Feeling a little disconcerted she got up and put on her clothes. She went out of the bedroom and he was standing in her living room fully clothed.

She could see the guilt on his face and knew if he apologized she wouldn't be able to handle that. Pain and agony returned with full force so she quickly added, "It's my mother's funeral today. I would like you to come with me but it's no obligation."

"Sure." he agreed. When she saw he was about to say something she interrupted again, "I have to go shower. You can make breakfast if you want."

She hurried away to her bathroom not letting him say something.

She quietly took of her clothes. She hadn't expected him to look so guilt-ridden and miserable after their night together. Water splashed over body and washed away the tears that ran down her face.

She hoped against hope that he would still be there when she walked out but the silence of her apartment told her he was long gone.

::;;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

People payed their respects and said kind words about a woman who hadn't been kind. Caroline was dressed in a black frock with her hair tied in a bun. Klaus sat beside her in the church pews , doing what she had asked of him providing his support.

They buried her mother and Klaus was beside her. Every step of the way he stood by her side. It was both touching and tormenting for her.

He muttered something about getting her a drink. She replied she didn't need one. Hurt flashed on his face but she didn't see it.

"I'll then get a drink for myself." he walked away. He didn't know how to console her. He could see she was hurting really bad. He had been an absolute asshole taking advantage of her in her vulnerable state but try as he might he couldn't feel guilty.

With a drink in his hand he turned to head back to her. He saw Enzo hug her. He said something and she smiled.

Klaus felt a shard of pain land on his heart. Enzo made her happy while he (Klaus) was just a friend she had been wanting to lean on last night. He put the glass back and went out the back door.

:::;;;;;;;;;;:;:;:::

"Klaus! Klaus! Where are you going?" She ran after him when she saw him leave.

"I thought maybe I should leave."

"Why?" Caroline asked. It had given rise to a weird kind of panic when she had seen him leave.

"Um. Your boyfriend is here. So I thought…"

"Enzo is not my boyfriend."

"What?" Klaus asked taking a step forward. He had decided to leave for her happiness. He had thought Enzo was the one who made her happy. But now she was telling him she had broken up with Enzo.

"I broke up with him after our kiss in the elevator."

Caroline confessed and he felt happiness like never before. However that didn't mean she wanted him that way. She probably hated him for last night, heck she hadn't been able to face him this morning. True he had left her alone in the bed but he had stayed wanting to apologize even though he didn't feel sorry at all.

"So you're not gonna say anything?" When he still stood mute not knowing what to say she sighed, " You want to leave? It's okay. Goodbye Klaus. " she replied and turned away leaving him feeling helpless and desolate.

::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;

It had been a week since the debacle of their night together, well a debacle for him but not for her. For her that night had been beautiful and right.

She had been tiptoeing around Klaus not wanting to face him when she was head over heels for him because it had hurt too much when he hadn't wanted to stay.

She was carrying her trash out and upon reaching the trash chute cursed it in seven languages which she hoped was right cuz she didn't know seven languages.

It was this damn filthy motberfucking trashchutes fault that she had met him in the first place.

She turned and saw Klaus heading in her direction. For a moment she felt like a deer caught in headlights. She didn't care if she looked ridiculous but she sprinted towards the elevator like a squirrel and pushed the down button. It was somewhat comic when she saw Klaus realize what she was doing and he started running towards her. He lunged at the door like ball player trying to catch a ball in dive . The elevator closed against his face the door banging his nose. A loud "Oww" sounded and she giggled. It was a bit hilarious.

She was about to exit the elevator when she saw him coming from the staircase. She pushed the up button and again the door smacked his nose. She was in fit of laughter now. It was a bit satisfying to see his manwhoreness get hurt.

When the elevator opened to her floor again she was bubbling with childlike anticipation to play another round of "Hit the sluts nose with elevator door" game. But was a bit let down when she didn't see him. Of course that's what he did. He couldn't even let her enjoy for a bit.

She entered her apartment and yelled, suddenly startled when someone came up behind her.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;.

"What's going on Caroline?" Klaus asked irked beyond sense. "You have to stop avoiding me." he moved back when she let out a deafening scream.

"And you have to stop coming through the fire escape ladder." she grumbled walking away to the kitchen.

"I will as soon as you tell me what I did to make you act like this. You have been ignoring for a week now."

"You have some nerve to ask me that." she moved away and crossed her arms.

"Answer me Caroline." when she stubbornly stood quiet he yelled, "Damn it Caroline. Tell me now."

"You wanna know what's wrong with me? Fine I'll tell you. I told you that I broke up with Enzo right after we kissed in the elevator and you just stood there. I gave you a giant signal but you didn't even have the guts to tell me you weren't interested."

"What?"

"Yes. I gave you a hint and you were supposed to take the first step. But what was I thinking , no actually clearly I wasn't thinking at all. You had been saying all along that men only want one thing. And I was like no he doesn't just want sex there is something more between us but I was wrong wasn't I? You had only wanted sex and when I had hinted at more, when I had come to you crying like a weak little idiot you had rushed away in the opposite direction like I had the plague and you didn't want to catch it. Stupid me had to bring in all the feelings crap right? Feelings were just not your style. That is why you ran away from the funeral."

"I left because you had broken up with your boyfriend and your mother had died and the same day both of those things had happened I had taken advantage of your vulnerability. You weren't okay. And part of me thought you just needed me to take your mind off of it to provide a distraction. I did the right thing."

" Right thing and vulnerability? I didn't come to you cuz I was feeling vulnerable I came to you despite that. I hate crying in front of people and i hate leaning on them for support but I did that with you something that I've never done with anyone else before because I wanted to lean on you. I wanted more but I am such a bumble head for expecting more when sex is all you were looking for."

"It was not just sex. Would you stop saying that?" he was getting angrier by the minute. The woman was accusing him of being commitment phobic when all he wanted was a lifetime of commitment and promise from her.

She gave a very unlady-like snort and was about to walk away but he grabbed her.

"Don't snort at me. It wasn't just sex."

"Then why did…"

"Because I'm in love with you dammit." Caroline's eyes widened with surprise and heart flared with joy as he continued, "I don't know when or how I fell for you. Perhaps I fell in love with you the first time I saw you doing that weird jumpy dance that you do or maybe when you brought lilies. But I have been in love with you and I refuse to accept anything less from you. I hated myself for taking…."

"If you say taking advantage of my vulnerability i'm gonna kick your ass. You were hurting too by that logic I took advantage of you too so I guess we are even."

"Are we?" he asked smiling and she nodded.

"Where was I?" he smirked and tucked a curl behind her ear.

"You were telling me you love me and won't have anything less in return." she bit her lip and made him go crazy.

"Oh yes. I love you and I don't want to be a backup or a distraction or just the most feasible option because we both like the same things and hate the same things. I want you to be in love with me even if it's inconvenient for you because I love you more than anyone ever will. I am in love with every version of you…"

"Version of me?" she asked breathless by the intensity of his words and his proximity.

"Yes. Angry Caroline, sexy Caroline , adorable Caroline, weird jumpy dancing Caroline, semi-tipsy Caroline , laughing Caroline….. i love each and everyone of your alter egos." he teased and she smiled through the tears that began falling rapidly. "Don't. The only Caroline I can't stand is crying Caroline."

He wiped her tears and she chuckled. "Klaus I broke up with Enzo because I knew I was in love with you. And not because you fit my profile of an eligible bachelor but because you are kind, you're passionate." She placed her hand lovingly against his cheek, "You're generous and though you are obnoxious and extremely insufferable sometimes but it's what makes you who you are and that's who I am in love with."

Then she laid her lips on his and kissed him with all the love gushing through her veins. Her pulled her flush against him and kissed her deeper and harder.

"I love you Caroline. You have my heart today, tomorrow and forever." he kissed her again after confessing his love.

"But I thought men only wanted one thing. That you only wanted that." she bit his earlobe and he trembled making her laugh.

"Oh sweetheart I definitely want that over and over and over again." he then lifted her and carried a laughing Caroline to the bed. Laughing Caroline was his favorite of all he finally decided.

::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Klaus moved onto his back after having the most mind blowing orgasm of his life, still a little out of breath and a little flushed he remarked, "That was…" then he looked at Caroline she had a cat-like mischievous grin on her face, "You are the best sex I have ever had." she remarked and then she laughed lightly.

The way she said it and the teasing gleam in her eyes made him suspicious and he questioned, "Wait you weren't faking were you?"

She didn't reply just laughed again and got up.

"Caroline. That wasn't a fake orgasm right?"

She looked back at him with a smile as she grabbed his Henley and put it on. "Ahan."

"What? It was real right?" he asked again. His desires stirred seeing her wearing his Henley as she walked to the bathroom.

"Caroline?" he called out after her. "Caroline?"

"Wait. It was genuine right?" he repeated and rushed after her and she replied with a wink, "You'd never know."

:::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

PLEASE REVIEW !


	5. Epilogue

**A/N : Hi guys I have never written an epilogue so I don't know if it's supposed to be this long. I got a bit carried away lol….**

 **Unbeta'd so please pardon the mistakes.**

 **Thank you to each and everyone of you who read, reviewed, followed and faved.**

 **Mentions** **:**

 **The Mikaelson Cupcake, multifandomshipper92, TwilightHybrid, lilycantu, Eils-emacsweeney, tuzin, caritobear, 0oHarleyQuinno0, JessKate(Guest), Ashleighxx ...THANKS TO ALL OF YOU IT MEANS A LOT YOU GUYS.**

* * *

 _ **EPILOGUE :;;;;**_

"Why do I do everything you say?" he asked rhetorically as they got out of the car.

"Cuz you're my sex slave. Sort of my bitch." she giggled going to him. He pulled her closer and bit her lower lip, "Is that so?"

"Ahan."

"I thought you said something about loving me. Yep I distinctly remember you yelling it at the top of your lungs when I was eating out….."

She placed a hand over his mouth when a man walked past them.

"Can you say that any louder?"

"I can if you get your hand off of my mouth." Klaus mumbled against her palm.

Then he kissed it and snatching her closer planted a long, deep and satisfying kiss on her mouth.

"Hmm. Yum." he teased and held her by his side.

Caroline smiled and added , "It's going to be fine, you know.", referring to the real reason they were here.

"I know. I have you by my side. I just hope my sister understands my point of view."

"She will." Caroline remarked and they walked hand in hand inside the facility.

::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;

Caroline sat at a bench nearby watching the man she loved talk to his sister. Klaus hugged Rebekah and walked over with her.

A little anxious Caroline stood up. They reached her and Klaus introduced his sister, "Rebekah this is Caroline. The woman who has me enslaved in her sex dungeon." he winked and Caroline pushed at him lightly, "And Caroline this is Rebekah aka chubby cheek monster who also happens to be my sister."

"Nik. For heaven's sake, stop! You won't want me to tell your girlfriend about the incident at the pool when you were thirteen would you?" Rebekah snarked and Klaus pleaded, "Please don't."

"Hi." Caroline extended her hand. "I'm glad to meet you."

"This one has manners Nik. Where did you find her?" Rebekah clasped Caroline's hand.

"Nice meeting you too."

"In a trash-chute." he quipped and Rebekah laughed while Caroline blushed.

"He is serious you know." Caroline added when Klaus hugged her side and kissed her temple.

::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Klaus hugged his sister again and promised her he would visit as often as possible. Ever since he had begun dating Caroline she had constantly hammered at him to reconcile with his sister, saying Rebekah was living with the same guilt that he had been courting all his life and Caroline had been right.

Talking to Rebekah hadn't been easy but he was glad he had because his sister had been waiting for him to forgive her. She blamed herself for everything they had faced. He had looked at her desperate and scared face when she had confessed her fears and knew she needed him to say it. Needed him to tell her it wasn't her fault just like he had needed that same reassurance.

He sat in the car and waved. Caroline was still talking with Rebekah.

"I'm grateful to you, Caroline. You brought him here. I was such a bitch to him. I guess part of me resented him for successfully moving on and not wasting his life like I did."

"But he hadn't, not fully. Don't tell him I told you this but he still has nightmares sometimes. Though they are less frequent now but he still carries the burden. He was trying to do the right thing by you."

Rebekah's heart went out for her brother. "I know that now. I am so glad that he has you. I hope I can overcome this and be as happy as he is someday."

Caroline hugged her. "You will."

Klaus honked the horn and Caroline turned around to gesture that she was coming.

"We need to leave." Caroline stated and Rebekah nodded. "Take care."

"You too. Caroline."

::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

(FOUR YEARS LATER)

"So which one is it? What do I look like when I walk, a penguin or a duck? Be honest guys I won't cry." Caroline asked as she sat down on the living room couch. She was six months pregnant but her tummy was much bigger for the usual gestational age because she was carrying twins.

"You sure?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah I won't." Caroline promised.

"Sort of a cross between the two." Rebekah remarked carrying a glass of milk and a bag of chocolates for her sister-in-law. Caroline had been gorging on milk and chocolates anything else was a no go, thanks to the pregnancy shenanigans. Rebekah and Katherine had begun calling her mama chocovore affectionately.

"Yep. Like if a duck and penguin screwed and had a kid and the kid started walking." Katherine remarked getting down from the ladder where she was hanging an ornament for the baby shower. Klaus and Caroline had kept the gender of the babies a secret and had declared that they would announce it at the baby shower.

"I knew I looked horrible." Caroline burst into tears.

Rebekah and Katherine exchanged a look silently asking whose turn it was to console their friend. They did a rock paper scissors behind Caroline's back. Katherine won and Rebekah made an "Oh shit" face.

"It's not a bad thing sweety. Those animals are cute and you have that whole pregnancy glow thing going on."

"Really?" Caroline asked sniffing into the tissue Rebekah had handed her.

"Yeah. Totally." Rebekah answered then muttered under her breath, "Although what would I know about that?"

Caroline heard that and started weeping again.

Just then Klaus entered and saw both Rebekah and Katherine trying their best to comfort his wife. Caroline had texted him that she needed him and he had rushed home.

"I am fat." Caroline wailed and Katherine ran soothing hands on her back. "It's not that bad. I bet your babies are happy that they have like their own giant playground to frolick inside of you"

"Oh my god I am that fat." Caroline whined.

"You both need to step away from my wife. You are horrible at consoling." Klaus nudged Rebekah aside and pulled Caroline in his lap.

"Of course."

"By all means." Both Rebekah and Katherine muttered and got busy with the decorations.

"Hi. I am Klaus your husband who loves you so much." he kissed Caroline.

"Hi. I am Caroline. Your now ugly fatass wife and it's your fault." He wanted to kiss the weepy pout on his wife's face but settled for wiping away her tears.

"Really? But I happen to think she looks even more sexy and I'd really love to show her how much she turns me on in her present state." He straddled her on his lap and rubbed himself against her suggestively."Oh my." she breathed when she felt his stiffness against her thigh and the rest of her words were muffled against his hot mouth as he claimed hers in a kiss.

"Eww. Can you guys stop it. Nik you have to understand these things are bound to weird out your sister."

"Oh lord you two need to pull the breaks on the lust wagon while people are around." Rebekah and Katherine exclaimed in unison when they saw Klaus and Caroline kissing like a couple of lusty kids.

"Rebekah go somewhere else and Katherine you better pack up, Elijah is coming." Klaus remarked wanting to get rid of them.

"What? Why did you invite him? He is such a creep." Katherine complained.

Rebekah asked, "Did she call the most honorable Mikaelson to ever exist a creep?"

"He hits on her. Not very successfully may I add."

Caroline wound her arms around Klaus's neck as he carried her towards the bedroom bridal style.

"He asked me if I would honor him with the pleasure of my esteemed company to view a new age cinematic brilliance "Fifty Shades of Grey." Katherine visibly shuddered. "It would have been so much better if he had just outright asked me if I wanted to watch porn with him."

Rebekah laughed out loud, "Poor 'Lijah."

"He was just asking you to a movie he thought was new and chic. Poor soul had asked Kol for a recommendation and we know all know Kol he just had to mess with him." Caroline explained.

"Okay I tried to be nice. But here it is, you two need to get lost so I can make love to my wife." Klaus chimed in.

"We're leaving. But don't forget the party starts at seven." Rebekah grabbed her bag.

"Yeah enjoy it while you can. You won't be able to do each other much after those twins are born" Katherine sassed and leaving Klaus feeling scared and nervous.

::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Katherine said we won't be able to have sex after the babies come." Klaus remarked feeling a little alarmed. He placed a possessive hand over her naked abdomen and then kissed it as if just touching wasn't enough. The babies moved under the soft caress of his lips like they were soaking up their father's affection.

"Honey she was just messing with you." Caroline covered herself with a sheet and Klaus pulled it down again. Naked Caroline was his first favorite.

"And she succeeded." he replied fondling her breasts. She kissed him wanting to distract him from the worries planted in his mind by Kat.

Klaus creeped a hand between her thighs and she mumbled, "Nik we can't, not again. They'll be coming soon for the baby shower."

"I'm going to make the most of it while I can. Didn't you hear Katherine?"

"I did." she moaned when his fingers slipped inside her heat.

;;;;;;;;;;;,,,,,,,,,,,;::::::;;:;::::::

Katherine was chatting with Caroline when she said something and Caroline laughed. It was a sound he lived for.

Klaus carried the drinks and placed them on the table where they had arranged the snacks for the shower.

His siblings Rebekah, Kol and Elijah and a few of his and Caroline's friends had come. Caroline glanced at the watch. He knew who she was waiting for. Katherine moved away and Klaus went to his wife. He hugged her from behind and kissed her neck.

"Don't fret. It's okay. I'll be fine if they don't show up."

She turned in his arms, "I'm sorry I was just…." She loved him so much. She wanted to give him every beautiful thing. His smile just lit up her world that began and ended with him and her soon to be born children.

"I know." he interrupted when he saw sadness flicker in her pretty eyes. Hoping to distract her he added, "It's weird that you get along with Katherine so well. Any other woman would have been crazy jealous."

"How ridiculous. I'm okay with Katherine because you two never had any feelings for each other. It's like you being okay with my vibrator." she replied as a matter of fact.

Klaus had hoped to tease her instead he ended up getting irritated. With an adorable frown he asked, "You have a vibrator?" and she made an expression that said oops. "Only when you are away. I call him Wolf 2.0. Cuz you're the original. The 1.0 version." she whispered biting his jaw lightly and strangely it turned him on because she called his penis Wolf.

Rebekah overheard them, "Way to go tiger. You know I still have connections , Nik. I can hook you up with someone who can fix you with some drugs to help you with your…. Wolf."

He scowled at Rebekah and Katherine joined in, "Did you just call me a human vibrator?"

Caroline looked apologetic when Kat added, "Meh. I don't care I give amazing orgasms. Don't I Wolf? " she winked at Klaus making Caroline laugh when he looked a little uncomfortable.

"Wow. Where can I sign up for them ,Kat ?" Kol asked joining their party. "Although I have a special preference for bubbly blondes with curly hair." then he remarked kissing Caroline's cheek hoping to rile up Klaus who frowned telling Kol he was successful in making his big brother mad.

"You can sign up on your own ass." Katherine rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Sssss.. feisty, that's why Elijah's middle muscle twitches every time he gets within an inch of her."

"You're a wanker, go away Kol." Rebekah murmured.

"Fine." he grumbled and moved away to grab a drink when Elijah gripped his neck and muttered, "I'd advise you to maintain an adequate distance from Katerina. It'll be ill-advised of you to set sights on a woman I'm hoping to woo."

"Come on mate no one talks like that anymore." he turned and Klaus blocked his way, "If you flirt with my wife again I'll tear out your liver." Kol gave a hands up gesture and turned away but looked at Caroline and winked.

Klaus was about to rush after him to give Kol a piece of his mind but he stopped short when he saw that his parents were here. His mother was hugging Caroline and handing her a gift. Next he saw his father awkwardly shook Caroline's hand. She turned to glance at him and gestured for him to join them where they stood a few feet away.

Other guests were unaware of the sudden tension in the room. Rebekah also appeared to be pretty shaken up by their arrival.

He sauntered over to stand beside Caroline.

"Niklaus." his mother sighed.

"Mother I'm sorry I ….."

"No I am sorry. I never meant it. I was just mad. It wasn't your fault. You shouldn't have left. Forgive me son." she hugged him and emotion spilled in the form of tears. He hugged his mother back. He closed his eyes and basked in the warmth he used to feel everytime he hugged his mother, it was still there. She patted his back and pulling back wiped away her tears.

"Okay. This is an auspicious occasion and crying shouldn't be allowed." Esther Mikaelson remarked.

Apprehension and fear returned when Klaus turned towards his father. He extended a hand and Mikael took it. Klaus could see being a proud man it wasn't easy for him to apologize to his son but he did. "I'm sorry son. I lost a son and never realized that I might lose another."

"Father…" Klaus couldn't get the words out over the lump in his throat.

"I'm proud of you." Mikael stated and when Klaus seemed surprised he added, "No really I am. Twins? Nice work." he patted Klaus's back once and they both laughed.

Klaus had never known that there would be a day when he won't want anything else from life. He had everything he had ever wished for ever in this room. He stood at the balcony watching and thought back to the day he had found Caroline. He thanked his stars and the trash-chute for keeping her stuck until he had happened upon her.

Her soft hands closed around his waist.

"Why are you out here?"

"I am thanking the stars and _the trash-chute_ for bringing you to me."

She laughed and he smiled.

"You know they bet money on our babies. And of all people Kol might win." she rolled her blue eyes. When Klaus looked sheepish she gasped, "You bet on our babies too? Unbelievable."

He held her in his arms, "Kol offered me seventy percent of his winnings if I told him. It's just good investment hon."

"You are…" he kissed her swallowing the rest of her words. When he lifted his head she questioned, "What was I saying?" and he laughed.

"You were saying how you are crazy about me." he teased. "Come on let's go tell them that two little Caroline's are gonna be here in three months."

She smiled and his heart swelled like the first time he had seen her smile.

::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Please leave a review if you enjoyed the story… :)


End file.
